Lots of people enjoy getting out in the wilderness. However, most of them are still attached to their everyday gadgets such as mobile phones, cameras, MP3 players, etc. Most of these devices are driven by rechargeable batteries. Thus, there is a need for a portable charger and power supply capable of charging at least one battery and/or supplying with power at least one portable gadget, without using a conventional electrical power source.
Portable chargers converting light energy obtained from the sun into electrical energy which is to be supplied to a battery for charging it, are known in the art, cf. Korean (KR) patent publication No. 20010003661 and Japanese (JP) patent publication No. 9182315. However, these chargers depend on the local conditions. For example, if the weather is cloudy or in polar areas during winter, the chargers most probably will not work.
Hence, an improved portable battery charger and power supply using alternative energy and adapted for outdoor or wilderness use would be advantageous, and in particular a more efficient and/or reliable portable battery charger and power supply using alternative energy and adapted for outdoor or wilderness use would be advantageous.